A family moment
by ryo tadagachi
Summary: Midnight the umbreon is plagued by nightmares of his parents death when he was a small Eevee pup... but he finds out that he still has family in his trainer Flora


**A family moment: a short pokemon oneshot**

 _ **Hey there fanfiction! My name's ryo and im here with a small pokemon oneshot that I had in my mind and id just thought id write it. It's a small story about an umbreon and his trainer… who he sees as a mother, having a family moment. So let's get started!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon… if I did… id remake the anime and make ash like red and not an idiot loudmouth who forgets all of his other pokemon he's caught in the other regions and he uses them more often!**

"hello" **is talking**

'mom… dad' **is thinking**

 _Just… just a dream_ **is a flashback sequence**

 **A family moment**

The moon shines brightly on a small campsite, where there was five individuals asleep, as we get closer we see there is a human girl around the age of 18 sleeping in a sleeping bag and around her was a few pokemon, leaning up against a tree was a gardevior, by the fire was a jolteon with two small eevee pups cuddled into its side, and lastly by the human, curled up against her was an umbreon.

The girls name was Flora, a pokemon trainer who loved her pokemon dearly, the gardevoir's name was Umi, Floras first pokemon and acts like the mother of the group. The jolteon's name was Jolty, and the two cubs are her daughters, names Bambi and Sam. And the umbreon who was cuddled into Flora is names Midnight. He was recently new to the group, flora having caught him a few weeks ago.. but he was a great add to the team… and he currently was shivering as he was having a nightmare about when he was still a young eevee pup…

 _Midnight's nightmare:_

 _Midnight was running around, laughing and squealing as a smiling umbreon chases him, while nearby an espeon watches them with a small giggle and a smile_

" _haha you can't catch me papa!" the young Eevee laughs out as the umbreon chuckles_

" _Oh really pup? Well then I'll just have to speed up!" the umbreon exclaims as he speeds up and he grabs the eevee by the scruff of his neck gently, as the young pup yelps in surprise_

" _aw no fair! Your bigger so your faster than me!" the young pup pouts as the umbreon chuckles and brings him over to the espeon who takes him and starts to groom the pup"_

" _well midnight you're getting faster now… pretty soon you'll be fast as both of us" the Umbreon chuckles out at his son as he nuzzles them both and the espeon nods_

" _hes right sweetie… "she giggles as the eevee pouts at his parents and they cuckle before the umbreons head darts to some bushes and he frowns_

"… _Sweetie… put midnight inside the den…. NOW" He growls out as the bushes rustle as there was voices hollering… it was human poachers… the eevee looked confused as the espeon gasps and quickly takes young Midnight into the den and she smiles sadly as the young pup whimpers_

" _m-mama? Whats going on?" he whimpers out as the espeon shushes him and nuzzles him_

" _shhh its ok sweetie… just stay in here and no matter what you hear stay here alright?" she whispers as the young eevee nods "my little midnight… stay brave and remember…. Mommy and daddy love you" she whispers as she kisses him before she runs out the den… and there was shouts and yelps for a few minutes before there was a huge "_ _ **BANG**_ _" and the eevee jumps and he whimpers as it goes quiet_

" _m-mama? Papa?" he calls out silently, there wasn't any sound so he gulps and he walks out the den and hwat he saw. Would haunt him for days to come: his parents, blood caking their fur, glaring at a few smirking humans who lifted up what looked like a club of wood, Midnights eyes widen as he sees the humans bring it down onto his parents before the dream shatters_

 _End dream_

'MOMMMY! DADDY! NOOOO!' ran through his mind as he shoots up into a sitting position, panting heavily and he looks around, forgetting where he was at the moment

'j-just a dream…' he thinks as he pants looking around at his sleeping companions, he sighs a bit as he gets up 'I need some water…' he thinks as he slowly makes his way out the camp towards a nearby river. Not noticing an eye opening and watching him walk away with a sad smile on her face

"oh midnight…." She whispers

 **At the river**

Midnight was just finishing having a small drink as he dunks his face in the water as he shivers and shakes the water out his fur as he looks at the water for a few minutes before he sniffles and a tear rolls down his muzzle and drips into the water, making a small ripple

"m-mom… dad… why did you have to go…." He whispers/whimpers lightly not noticing Flora walking up looking at him with some worry

"Mid? Sweetie? Are you ok?" she asks softly as he sniffs and takes a small breath putting on a small smile as he turns to her

"y-yeah Flora…. Just a…a..." he starts but he couldn't finish,. She smiles and kneels down infront of him, softly running her fingers through his fur.

"another nightmare about your parents?" she whispers to him and he nods and sniffs more "oh sweetie… come here" she coos out as she picks him up and cradles him to her as she sits down and rubs his back "its ok mid… let it all out… im here" she coos out

"i…i…" he whimpers out before he burries his face into her chest and he lets out a small howl/sob as he breaks down, crying and sobbing into his trainers chest, letting out all his pent up sadness and stress, Flora smiles as she holds him and he coos and comforts him, pretty soon he calms down and he pulls back sniffling as his red eyes look even more red from crying

"s-sorry I got your shirt wet flora.." he sniffs and says softly she smiles and shakjes her head

"its ok midnight…. You know I don't mind helping you" she replies as she holds him close to her "you want to talk about it?" she asks and he nods and they start talking about his nightmares…

 **An hour later**

"And i… I just wish they was still here.." he says as he nuzzles her curled up in her lap as she leans against a tree and she smiles and nods to him

"Well we both know how proud they would be of you and what you've become midnight." She pets his back and head "you know they're watching down on you" she says softly and he smiles and nod

"Y-yeah your right…. I know theyre happy for me…" he spoke softly as he relaxes in her hold before she starts to hum a small lullaby to him as he relaxes more, Midnight bites his lip and he glances up to her "f-flora?" he asks lightly,

"Yes sweetie?" she replies looking down at him, love and care in her eyes as she pets him more. He gulps and he looks up at her shyly

"uh i… I wanted to ask you…." He gulps again "i…im glad im apart of your group… and you remind me of my mother…." He then looks away shyly "c-can i… I call you mother?" he asks her shyly

She gasps and she smiles softly at him as she pets him more "oh Mid…. You don't have to ask to call me that sweetie… I love you and the others like your my own children… so of course you can call me mother" she smiles as she pets the umbreon who's eyes widen and he smiles as he nuzzles her happily

"i…I love you…. Mama" he whispers out as she smiles and hugs him close to her, a few tears escaping her eyes

"I love you to sweetie… and remember… none of us will abandon you…. Your family to us now…." He nods and yawns "now lets go back and get some more sleep hm?"

He nods as she gets up and carries him backj to camp….. pretty soon they was back at camp asleep, Flora holding Midnight close to her with a smile on her face…. And as for midnight? He started to have more pleasant dreams and he was finally happy again… With his new family.

 **THE END!  
**

**ALRIGHTY! MY FIRST COMPLETED ONE SHOT! I hope you all like this. I have some more I have in my mind that I might do, but for now I want to see how this story will go…. So remember to please read and review!**


End file.
